


A Dream Within...

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dean is dreaming and Sam is there.





	A Dream Within...

**Author's Note:**

> September Drabble Challenge 
> 
> The prompt is a photo of the signpost on M*A*S*H that points to all the places the characters are from.

“Where the hell are we?” Dean asked Sam.

“I think we’re having a dream.”

“We?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“You. You’re having a dream.”

“Why do you think so?”

“That sign is from a television show.”

“Oh? Yeah! It is! M*A*S*H!”

“Why are you dreaming about that?” 

“I pretend I’m there sometimes,” Dean finally admitted to Dream!Sam.

“In Korea or in the show?” 

“Both.”

“What?” 

“It’s real and it’s the same as the show. I’m a doctor and I drink and operate and everything.”

“But why?” Sam looked truly puzzled. 

“Because being there is less scary than my life here.”


End file.
